Not My Fault
by xxApple-Berryxx
Summary: Right after he kills Orochimaru, Sasuke encounters his brother and wants revenge. But is Uchiha Itachi really the killer? Or was it someone else? Was he really the killer of the Uchiha Clan? If he isn't...Then who is? Please read my story and find out!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was midnight in Konohagakure and everything was both quiet and terrifying.

It was right after the Uchiha Clan's killing, and one little boy named Uchiha Sasuke lied there unconcious, hurt, terrified, and angry.

Even though he was knocked out, he still had dreams...He recalled the things his brother had said.

Young Sasuke couldn't forgive his evil brother for this. No one in the whole Uchiha Clan would forgive him. This was one sin that no one could forgive. Not even the Heavens itself.

Around Sasuke lay his lifeless family members. His aunts and uncles...Dead. His cousins...Dead. His nephews...Dead. His mother and father...Dead. No one in the whole clan still existed...Except two Uchihas'.

But behind a tree, someone was watching.

Sasuke was unconcious, so he didn't care or know who it was.

Uchiha Itachi already left...Who could it be? Could it be someone to finish young Sasuke off?

One red eye stared at the weak boy. "I see..." it said. "Itachi did kill the whole clan...Almost."

The night sky didn't have a single star. Not a single thing in the sky was glowing. The clouds covered the moon, the stars were hidden.

"...Such a softy. I guess he couldn't do it after all."

The wind blew strongly and it pushed the branches slightly to the left...Then the eye was gone.

Now, little Sasuke was alone in the dark, with no one with him, no one to take care of him, no one to love him anymore.

Uchiha Sasuke knew for sure that he had to die...He just had to.

"...Itachi.!" he shrieked.  
-  
Two days passed and students at the academy kept talking about what happened.

Sasuke just ignored the rumors and left.

But he would mostly watch the sunset by the lake and think...

Then one day, a little boy his age saw Sasuke.

He had yellow spikey hair. He wanted to talk to Sasuke, but Sasuke would just glare back at him.

But behind the spikey haired-boy were trees. Someone hid behind those trees, but neither of them noticed it.

It had a red eye that seemed to be examining the two boys. It was the same woman that was watching Sasuke unconcious the night of the massacre. "Uchiha Sasuke..." it said. Not one of them heard the voice, for some odd reason.

The voice sounded like a woman, and it chuckled. "Hm...Interesting. These boys seem to get along."

The spikey-haired boy walked away and grinned.

As the boy left, the red eye seemed to fade away like some illusion...What could it be?  
-  
Uchiha Sasuke felt lost in this world.

Even though there were "DO NOT CROSS" tapes around the entrance to the Uchiha Clan's territory, Sasuke still entered and walked through the sidewalks.

As he stared at the damaged shops and homes, he remembered the people who used to live there. He would see them, as if they were still alive. But when the wind blew, everything seemed to disappear.

Then, he went to his house.

It was quiet and empty. He would slide open the doors, just to see if they were there. Nothing.

Uchiha Sasuke was a poor little boy. He had no family, no home. Where could he possibly go? He was lonely and hurt.

Uchiha Sasuke will avenge his family, and that's no illusion...That's for real.

"Such a brave boy," the woman said again. Sasuke didn't hear anything. "I can't wait to meet you in person...Heh, heh..."

Again, the only thing that showed, her red eye, faded away like an illusion.

* * *

  
It seemed that everywhere Young Sasuke would go, the red-eyed woman would always seem to follow him and watch his every step, his every word. It was like she was stalking the little boy. But Sasuke never noticed her. It was strange, if you ask me.

Finally, one day, the woman revealed herself to him.

"Little boy..."

"Huh?"

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Who are you? How do you know me!"

"Don't get frightened." The woman opened her eyes and two red eyes stared at him.

"What do you want!" Sasuke asked shakily.

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to say, 'hi'." The woman grinned. The woman's eyes both had three swirls.

The woman had long, black hair. She had beautiful red lips and she had a few body jewelry.

"What are you doing here!" Sasuke asked. He demanded an answer.

"Hush..." The woman placed her soft finger on his lips. She bent down and went closer to Sasuke. "Never forget this..." Sasuke was shaking! "You love me and you will someday hate me more than your brother."

"W-wha!" Sasuke's eyes opened wide.

It all happened so fast...The woman faded away like a puff of smoke and Sasuke collapsed.

* * *

After a few days passed, Sasuke didn't recall anything the night before...He just found himself the next morning, sleeping in his home. He was clueless. He didn't know why he was sleeping in his dark and lonely home.

* * *

_Please Stay Tuned for Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1; Remember Me?**

Should I? Should I give up?

These questions ran through his head everytime he failed. 

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered.

"I...Failed." Naruto now had a tear falling down his cheek. "...Again."

"I-it's...O-okay, Naruto..." Sakura tried to comfort him, but nothing worked. Naruto's fists were clenched in hatred and sorrow.

"No! It's not okay!" Naruto cried. "This is the fifth time I've tried, nothing new has happened!" Naruto was halfway through his demon state. "Damn you, Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

His eyes were shockingly red. Tears poured down his cheeks like a never ending river. Sakura watched from behind him. She felt bad that she started crying, too.

This was their fifth time searching for their friend, Uchiha Sasuke. Two and a half years ago, the three were a squad. Squad Seven: Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Then one day, Naruto and Sasuke had a fight. But Kakashi interrupted that fight and ended it. Then one night, Sakura found that Sasuke was leaving Konoha. Sasuke thanked Sakura for everything, but knocked her out and left. When Sakura woke up the next morning, she told Naruto about what happened and that it was up to Naruto to bring him back. Eventually, Naruto and Sasuke did meet, but they had a horrid fight. Naruto lost, Sasuke took off his headband and left.

So yeah. That's their story in a nutshell. It's pretty harsh if you ask me.

After a while, it started to rain. Naruto and Sakura ran back to Konohagakure as soon as possible.

"What!" Tsunade shouted fiercely. "That's what I was worried about!"

"We-" Sakura wanted to finsh her sentence, but she didn't want to disrespect her leader.

"Naruto! This is the fifth freakin' try!" Tsunade scowled. 

"Don't worry! Next time, I'm going to-" Naruto grinned. But Tsunade didn't.

"Naruto...I don't think there's going to be a next time."

"Huh! What do you mean?"

"This'll be your sixth try if you want to attempt to bring him back." Tsunade was frowning and she was serious about what she had just said. "Try after try, you always fail! Then when you tell me you've failed, you say that you're going to bring him back the next try."

Naruto was both shocked and angry.

"I've been letting you go just because I have faith in you. I was such a stupid Hokage, to let you go after Uchiha Sasuke like that. He has gone to Orochimaru, for heaven's sake!" Tsunade exclaimed. "It has been two years! I don't think he's coming back, Naruto. Do you?"

Naruto was in a frown and his fists were clenched tighter than they were before.

"If he was coming back...Wouldn't you think he would come back earlier!" Tsunade growled. "Answer me, Uzumaki Nar-!"

"I keep trying for a reason." Naruto said calmly. "I know that he isn't coming back...It's just that part of me won't accept it."

"...What?"

"There. I admit it. You happy?"

"...Naruto..." Both Tsunade and Sakura were shocked. They didn't know that Naruto had a side like that. 

A tear dropped down his cheek. "But It's okay...Because I don't care what you say." Naruto's grin came back. "Because someday, I'm going to be the sixth Hokage, and I can do whatever I want."

Sakura smiled and watched Naruto.

"I'm going to bring him back, Sakura...And that's a promise I'll keep forever and ever, Sakura. Forever and ever. Believe it!" Naruto's grin grew wider the more confident he got. He grinned at Sakura and said, "Until Sasuke comes back, I will keep that promise. I never back down on my word! That's my ninja way!"

Tsunade smiled as well and said, "Well...You've better start training then."

Naruto and Sakura both smiled and nodded. They disappeared in a flash.

* * *

"Those two idiots never give me a rest." Uchiha Sasuke slid his sword back into it's sheath and sighed. "They always come back and think that I'll change my mind and come back to Konoha."

"You made a good decision, young Sasuke." Orochimaru grinned and watched the flame of the tall candle melt the wax and slowly drip.

"You've been getting on my nerves, too." Sasuke glared at Orochimaru. "You keep calling me, 'young Sasuke' as if I'm still a child." The fierce Uchiha slid his sword out of his sheath. 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke appeared behind Orochimaru's thrown within a flash. 

"What does this nonsense mean? Are you going to kill me?" Orochimaru chuckled. "Are you forgetting-ACK!"

"You're nothing but talk." Sasuke cut his sword through Orochimaru's back. "I got my power, so I won't be needing you anymore." When Sasuke pulled out his sword from Orochimaru's body, blood slipped off his sword.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto ran in and dropped the wooden tray he was holding.

"You want to be next?" Sasuke placed his sword back into his sheath and the blood scraped off.

Orochimaru fell on his face and breathed heavily. "...You will pay...Uchiha." Were his last words...

Sasuke transported behind Kabuto and punched his back. "You're lucky I'm letting you live."Then he left. 

* * *

_Please stay tuned for chapter 2!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Not My Fault  
Ch.2**

Right after Orochimaru's killing, Uchiha Sasuke was about to leave Orochimaru's mansion...

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned back and saw that a shaking old Jounin, also Orochimaru's servant, holding a kunai.

"You saw what happened to them. Don't take any chances." He said calmly.

"HAH!" The jounin poorly threw the kunai at Sasuke, but it of course, it missed.  
Sasuke raised his sharp sword and growled. "You're lucky..."

The jounin ran away, frightened.

"..I'm letting you live." Sasuke appeared in front of him and punched his stomach. The jounin collapsed and moaned.

"Now..." Uchiha Sasuke returned his sword back into its sheath. "It's your turn...Uchiha Itachi." His Sharingan was activated and his curse mark was unleashed.

Then he left the dark mansion and took off.

* * *

"This time," Naruto grinned. "I'm going to bring him back to Konoha even if it means sacraficing my own life."

Sakura smiled and thought, "Naruto...I hope that does happed someday...Sasuke-Kun..."

They were walking towards the training field, where Squad Seven used to train. It sure brought memories each time they stared at the three wooden poles.

As usual, they had to wait for their sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Which was almost longer than an hour wait.

"Well," Sakura sighed. "Here we go again...I bet this time Kakashi-Sensei's going to beat his old record."

Naruto glared and sat down. He sighed, "AUGH...Kakashi-Sensei..!"

**Three Hours Later**

"Just what I thought," Sakura glanced at her watch. "Three hours straight. New record."

"Hello!" Kakashi arrived. Finally. "What's up?"

Naruto twitched and said, "What the hell, Kakashi-Sensei?!" He was burning up and he raised his voice. "I mean...Three FRIGGIN' HOURS?!" He spat.

"I'm sorry...There was...Traffic."

Sakura and Naruto sweatdropped. "The same excuse...Everytime." Naruto growled.

"Kakashi-Sensei..." Sakura said politely. "Don't you have a clock? And...Traffic? Seriously, Sensei, we all live in Konoha. There can't possibly be traffic from here to there!"

"You do have point, Sakura...But please forgive me." He apoligized. But to Naruto, it meant nothing. "Let's start the training."

Naruto and Sakura stood in front of the wooden poles and waited for instructions.

"Ok. For today's training...We're going to concentrate only on Genjutsu...And..."

Kakashi appeared behind them and whispered, "..Doujutsu."

The two were startled and froze.

"Doujutsu?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"D-doujutsu..?" Sakura shivered.

"Sakura-Chan...You okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura was shivering from nervous-ness.

"But...Doujutsu...Is...Is..."

"That's right, Sakura. Since you'll be encountering Sasuke, you'll have to know all the techniques and movements of a Sharingan-User."

"Sharingan?" Naruto thought.

"Doujutsu is a type of jutsu using eyes. For example...The Hyuuga Clan's Byakugan, and for this case, The Sharingan." Kakashi explained. "For today's training...You're going to fight me...But this time...I'll be using my Sharingan."

Sakura gulped and Naruto said, "What?!"

* * *

"Itachi...Where are you?" Sasuke thought. He knew Itachi was an Akatsuki Member and that he was in the Akatsuki Organization Headquarters. But what he didn't know was that someone was watching his every step. Who could it be? And Sasuke was a sharp and keen-eyed shinobi. Shouldn't he had already detected the stalker? This person must be really hidden, eh?

He reached a point where he had to climb a very tall cliff that led to the Akatsuki Headquarters.

There were ledges that were like stairs, so he teleported from step to step, closer and closer to the top.

When he reached the top of the cliff, he teleported right by a tree and stopped. Right ahead of him was a huge cave that had a boulder that blocked the entrance.

He knew it wasn't going to be that easy to get in... "Sharingan!" He summoned.

By his point of view, he saw traps that were going to be activated the second he took a step forward. "Psh. The Akatsuki are too predictable." He leaped from area to area, swiftly avoiding the traps from being triggered.

When he reached the front entrance, his feet splashed on the small lake that was in front of the boulder. He knew that entering the Akatsuki Headquarters wasn't going to be that easy and chuckled. He closed his He closed his eyes and made hand seals. "Genjutsu," His eyes opened and he stretched his arms to the boulder and as his chakra flowed, the him and the boulder turned black and white. "Fuwatto-haretsu no jutsu!" (Floating/Levitating Explosion Jutsu)

The boulder levitated in the air and when he clenched his fists, the boulder exploded!

Uchiha Sasuke didn't even cover his face or duck to protect himself from the rock storm.

After the boulder was destroyed, Sasuke held onto his sword and walked in.

"UCHIHA ITACHI!!" He called. "WHERE ARE YOU?! REVEAL YOURSELF!"

"Well...Hello, little brother."

Sasuke's curse marks took over his body and his skin began to darken and his body transformed into a monster. "GET READY TO DIE!!" Wings blasted out of his back and made two holes on his shirt. His hair became longer and everything else transformed from human to monster.

* * *

"Ready?" Kakashi held onto his headband and said, "Naruto, Sakura, don't get nervous. I'll go easy on you."

"Yes, Sensei." Sakura gulped. Naruto nodded.

"Let's go!" Kakashi pulled up his headband and revealed his Sharingan.

* * *

_sTAY TuNED FoR ChAPTer 3!_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Not My Fault**_

_**Ch.3**_

_You may be wondering why Sakura and Naruto are nervous about Kakashi fighting them with his Sharingan. I mean, Sakura and Naruto already fought Kakashi with him using his Sharingan...Right? Well...Let's just say...He didn't use his Mangekyou before._

_"Begin!" Kakashi pulled up his headband, revealing his Sharingan. "First, I'll be using my old Sharingan...Just to warm you guys up." He disappeared within a puff of smoke and chuckled._

_"Naruto...This won't be easy." Sakura whispered._

_"Ya think?"_

_"Well..I've got a plan." Sakura whispered a strategy into Naruto's ear and nodded. _

_"There's no time for your jiber-jaber...Let's get it on with." Kakashi said. His voice could be heard but he couldn't be seen._

_Naruto grinned and said, "You ready Kakashi-Sensei?" He thought. _

_He made handseals and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Three Shadow Clones appeared and grinned. "We're going to find you, Kakashi-Sensei! You can't hide forever!"_

_Sakura was right behind Naruto and as he leaped into the air, Sakura jumped as well and grinned. "CHA!" _

_They both flipped forward. "Kakashi-Sensei, come out, come out wherever you are!"_

_They both waited for their sensei to appear..._

_"Ha!!" Kakashi jumped from out of the trees and charged at Naruto._

_Naruto grinned and held out his hand. "Now!" The three shadow clones helped Naruto create The Rasengan and were ready to charge at Kakashi._

_Sakura stood there, thinking. She remembered what Kakashi always said...Stay well hidden... _

_"Naruto, you dumbnut! Get out of there, right now! Don't!"_

_Too Late._

_"Huh!?" Within seconds, Naruto realized that he hit a TREE! "What happened..?"_

_"You're as dumb as always." Sakura frowned. Then Naruto was suddenly "hit" with a kunai on his back. Sakura saw nothing behind Naruto. There was only one reason, Genjutsu._

_"And to think you matured. You're as dumb as a sack of diapers." Sakura concluded. "Didn't you listen to my plan?"_

_"But...He-"_

_"Naruto...IT WAS GENJUTSU!!" Sakura punched Naruto's cheek, probably knocking out some teeth, which also sent him flying hundreds of feet away._

_"Fool." Kakashi chuckled._

_Sakura heard his voice and concentrated...She looked around and made no sound whatsoever. She heard heartbeats that went faster and faster._

_"Ninja Art! Senpon Storm Jutsu!" She jumped into the air and pulled up her sleeves. She pulled on a string on both of her arms and spinned. When she pulled the string, senpon or needles came out of this "shooter" that was wrapped around her hand and aimed at the trees and bushes._

_She landed on her two feet and waited. _

_"Sakura!" _

_Sasuke was on his knees, hurt. He was bleeding and needles were struck around his body._

_"Yeah, right. That is so old, Kakashi-Sensei!" She made a handseal and grinned. "Kai, Release!" The illusion of Sasuke vansihed. _

_Then Naruto came with a huge, red cheek._

_But why is Kakashi-Sensei using his old moves..? Well...It's normal...It is a warm-up..._

_"Naruto..." Sakura called. "Plan B."_

_After a few attempts later, Naruto and Sakura were on the ground, tired._

_"Kakashi-Sensei, why can't you just come out? Let's get this training over with!!" Sakura whined._

_"Don't tell me you ditched us!" Naruto moaned._

_"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"_

_The truth was that Kakashi really did ditch them. Was it all part of his plan?_

_Two Hours Later_

_"Sakura-Chan," Naruto said. "I think Kakashi-Sensei ditched us."_

_"Ya think?!" Sakura shouted. "It's freakin' six-o'clock!" They were both sitting down, angry and bored._

_--_

_"And who do we have here?" Pein said._

_Sasuke's body was completely transformed into something that completely wasn't human._

_"Where's Uchiha Itachi?!" Sasuke growled. His eyes were full of hatred and his Sharingan was in it's full form._

_"Hey, Itachi," Kisame whispered. "Isn't that your puny little brother of yours? The one we encountered years ago?"_

_Itachi didn't reply and appeared in front of Sasuke, maybe eight feet away._

_"Who wants to know?" Itachi said._

_"Get ready to die! I will get you back for what you did to our clan!" Sasuke spat. He clenched his fists and teleported behind his brother. "DIE!" He attempted to throw a punch at Itachi...But failed._

_Itachi disappeared the instant Sauske's fist even touched his clothes._

_"Do you think it would be that easy?" Itachi said in Sasuke's ear._

_"...what?" Sasuke's fangs clenched. He was about to look back..._

_"Mangekyou Sharingan!" The instant Sasuke looked back at Itachi's eyes..._


End file.
